Tainted and forbiden love
by Enolagay87
Summary: <html><head></head>Claire and Shane are drifting apart. claire looks for comfort some where alse. What will everyones reaction be?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**TAINTED AND FORBIDEN LOVE**

**Starting from the beginning, I edited everything I could once again. This version will be better. I hope. please review. please don't be rude. I am trying to get this right and taking suggestions, thank you.**

All of Claire's classes where done for the day so she was headed for the Glass house to get a bite to eat before she had to go see her crazy vampire boss, Myrnin. It was her day off but yesterday he told her to come back today because he had something very important to show her.

If she knew Myrnin and she did, he would probably have forgotten telling her that at all. He would go off on her about her being delusional and deny ever telling ever telling me such a thing.

It was a short walk to the glass house she and got there fast. She walked into door and felt the house warm up immediately, like it was welcoming her home.

She slipped her back pack off her back and she saw Michael on the chair playing his guitar, something slow and beautiful.

Michael looked up at her, "Hello Claire." then he looked back down and looked thoughtful as he tapped his foot to the rhythm in his head.

"Where is Shane"? Claire asked.

Michael looked up and gave her that brilliant, beautiful smile that made him look like a angel, and said, "up stairs."

She needed to get something to eat then go to Myrnin's,

She put in a couple pop tarts in the toaster and waited. Then she saw Shane coming down the stairs with no shirt on and the worst bed head she had ever seen. He gave her a smile and a kissed her on the forehead.

"Do you want to go see a movie?" Shane asked her.

"I would love to but I can't. Myrnin wants me to come to the lab, he says he has something important to show me."

"What! Shane yelled, its your day off."

Claire rolled her eyes. "I know but you know how he is. I can't just tell him no."

Shane crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a cold look. "What do you guys do there everyday. I have a feeling its not all science related. I see the way you guys flirt with each other and the way he looks at you, I don't like it. Besides Myrnin thinks that everything he does is important, which I doubt it is."

Her pop tart sprang up and she took them and started eating.

"Your not going." Shane said changing his tone from furious to calm, but still assertive. "I want you to stay here and spend some time with me."

Claire was a little mad that he was trying to tell her what to do, but she understood why he was so mad. Me and Myrnin had been spending a lot of time together, more time then what she had been spending with Shane.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, he is my boss."

"Yes he is and I'm your boyfriend, don't I get any say in this."

"Shane I don't have time for this I have to go."

"Well go then you don't want to let down your precious Myrnin" he said sarcastically.

Then he turned and headed for the stairs and he stomped all the way up and slammed his door so hard the house shook.

Claire just rolled her eyes putting the pop tarts into the trash as she was no longer hungry. I don't have time for this she thought to her self. She grabbed her bag put it over her shoulder and thought about the lab as she opened the portal.

Suddenly the house felt cold, damp and sad. "I'm sorry" Claire said as if it were alive. Sometimes Claire thought it was, and sighed as she walked through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I hope you are enjoying this. Let me know what you think, enjoy.**

Claire stepped through the portal and everything was different. Everything that had been strung around the lab with no regard for the books or the over abundance of lab equipment (or Claire's safety in general) was all put back in there place. All the books were neatly shelved and all the broken glass and lab equipment were neatly put back in there places.

Also there was a new couch in the living room, replacing the old dirty beat up one that was probably there since the beginning of time. This one still had Myrnin's vibe though. It was gigantic and was dark blood red, which was a little eerie Claire thought. It had black lines for seams and the legs and arms were made out of medal. It looked like something right out of the dark ages.

Someone had also added a lot of human type of luxuries, including a big screen TV, a full kitchen with all the necessities and plush expensive looking rugs.

Claire looked around in amazement and took her back-pack off and put it on the ground.

"Are you here?" she said softly.

She didn't need to yell cause he could hear her anyway. She got no response so she went to go look in the back of the lab he was not there either. She went to the door where Myrnin's bedroom was and knocked. She didn't want to walk in on him dressing, or did she.

Stop it she told her evil little self. Claire always had a crush on Myrnin, but this was starting to get ridiculous.

She found her self more and more thinking about him in that way. She need to stop with those thoughts. Besides, Myrnin was sexy she had to admit, too sexy for her.

It didn't matter anyway she was with Shane and needed to think of him that way, not Myrnin.

She walked around the lab but found no sign of Myrnin. Maybe he went out, he could do the now, now that he wasn't a nut job anymore.

She thought she kill some time and read a book. She walked over to the gigantic couch and before she could sit down she felt a cold brush of air on the back of her neck.

She screeched real loud and jumped so high she fell back flat on her ass. She looked up to see Myrnin laughing hysterically about to hit the floor him self.

He laughed like that for what seemed like forever and with one hand he finally managed to point his finger at me and scream

"I got you, I got you!" while jumping up and down like a mad man.

He finally stopped jumping and came back down to earth, and he looked at her a gave one of the sexiest smiles she had ever seen. It could have gave Michael a run for his money.

He reached out his hand and in one pull, Pulled her up and onto her feet. God he was so strong Claire thought to her self, much stronger then Shane.

She was fine but Myrnin didn't let go of her hand and pulled her closer to him. So close that their body's were touching and they were both looking deeply into each others eyes. She could feel that there was something between them, but she didn't know what. She felt this intense lust and desire and wondered if he felt it to.

She couldn't look away from his big dark eyes they were sucking her in.

Finally Myrnin looked down and said with a little to much excitement, "donut!"

He held out his other hand and held out the box of donuts for her.

She took one and said, "thank you, mum chocolate my favorite."

Myrnin said in a calm sexy voice "I know they are my little Claire, I know you better then you think I do, because you are _**es vita mea or mihi vita es."**_

Then he changed the subject a little to fast." I heard you and that boy fighting again, are you ok my little Claire."

"Yes, he's just so immature sometimes. I'm not sure how much longer I can deal with it."

"Myrnin who got you all this stuff, and cleaned up?" "It looks great in here."

"I did, with a little help from some servants, do you like it." he asked looking around the lab.

"Yes, its a great improvement, now I might be able to find something in here."

That made Myrnin laugh and I did to. I love it when he laughs. His laugh is so contagious, it makes me so happy.

"We should get some work done." Myrnin said very seriously. "It will help you get your mind of things, yes."

Several hours and experiments later and it was getting late.

"It's getting late Myrnin I better go Michael, Eve and I doubt it very much, but maybe even Shane will be worried."

"Ok" he said suddenly looking very disappointed.

Myrnin got up from his chair and stretched like a cat which I thought was so cute. Will you stop that already she told her self for the millionth time today.

"Claire", Myrnin said in a seductive voice and came right up to her face and their body's were almost touching again. When he did that it made her want to melt.

He looked right at her with those puppy dog eyes and said, "if you ever need someone to talk to you know where to find me, yes."

Claire never felt so alive as she felt right now being so close to him. Claire suddenly with out knowing what she was doing reached up with her hand and put it to his ice cold face. It was like fire and ice between them. Nether one of them moved, and Myrnin took her hand and kissed the back of it with his soft moist kissable lips. He looked right through her it seemed, and grind the most sexiest smile she had ever seen.

God what was going on, what was with sudden rush of passion and feelings between them. Claire couldn't trust her self around him any more. She finally tried to speak and it must have sounded strained.

"Myrnin I think I should go."

He let go of her hand looking really sad.

"Yes, I think that's best."

Claire gave him a sheepish smile and picked up her backpack off the floor and walked toward the portal.

"Claire wait, its your turn to bring donuts tomorrow and do try to be on time, yes."

" I will see you tomorrow." Claire smiled at him and stepped through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3: review and enjoy. I hope I get some reviews thank you for your time.**

Claire stepped through the portal thinking about Myrnin.

When she got through the portal she was immediately confronted by Shane trying hard to continue their argument from earlier.

"Well, did you have a good time with Myrnin." He said as he rolled his eyes while saying every word slowly and with a very harsh tone.

"Shane"! Claire yelled, "what is your problem."

"What's my problem, I will tell you what my problem is. Every time he calls, your so quick to leave me to go see the crazy- vampo boss and be his slave. What's going on between you two Claire? I know there is more going on here then your telling me."

"God grow up Shane stop be so jealous. THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND MYRNIN!"

I yell at him really loud, so loud that now Michael and Eve were making their way down stairs now, wondering what the shouting was all about. Eve came right to Claire.

"Hey CB are you ok."

"Yes" Claire said looking at Shane with a sad face.

"What's happening between you two, you guys have been fighting none stop for weeks." Michael said looking concerned.

"I'll be alright guys I'm going to bed, I had a long day and I am tired."

Claire grabbed her bag, she thought that maybe if she studied she could her mind of the men in her life. Shane was becoming more of a drama queen everyday and they were fighting like cats and dogs.

Worst of all, the more she thought about it the more she started to realize that she was starting to have strong feelings for Myrnin.

She plumped down on her bed and put her head down into her hands, when did these feelings for Myrnin start. When did she start looking at him that way. She guessed maybe she always loved Myrnin in some way, but lately she couldn't seem to take her mind off him.

The way he was so intelligent when he argued with her( though sometimes she thought he did that on purpose) The way he could always make her laugh, the way his face looked when something exploded in his face. He had the most big beautiful dark eyes she had ever seen. When he looked at me with those gorgeous eyes, they just dared me to look into them and share some deep, dark secret.

Claire sat there for a moment just thinking about her new found feelings, when she heard the all to familiar sound of a portal opening. Claire looked up and saw a beautiful dark haired angel walking into the room, It was Myrnin.

She was seeing Myrnin in a whole new light and didn't know how to deal with it. She looked at Myrnin, and the way he was dressed was not helping. He had no shirt on and just some pajama bottoms that were black and made out of silk and his fanged bunny slippers. God he looked good enough to eat she thought.

'Are you alright my girl."

Myrnin said, with disappointed look on his face. At least that's what Claire thought. With Myrnin she never really knew what he was truly thinking.

Claire tried to hide her frustration for Shane, and the fact that she couldn't stop think about him.

"Yes."

Myrnin looked at her with a doubtful look and gave her a small but charming smile. He came over and sat on her bed, which made Claire start fantasying about them being naked together with Myrnin on top of her.

"I heard you and your boy fighting."

" You did." Claire said.

She was looking into his dark eyes. They were so beautiful she had to look away.

"Yes, I did my little one, through the portal. It wasn't all the way closed you know. He shouldn't be speaking to you that way my little Claire. He needs to stop accusing you of things that just are not true."

Claire looked at him in the eyes again and their was a long moment of silence. She didn't know what to say, she didn't think that Myrnin cared so much.

Myrnin looked at her and said, "if you ever need to get away my dear you where I am, yes."

Claire smiled, he always made her smile.

"Thanks, I will keep that in mind."

Myrnin stood up from her bed and started to walk to the portal. She wanted someone to comfort her, she need that.

She stood up to and said in a quite voice, "Myrnin". He turned and he stood there staring at her with a smile on his face.

She couldn't help it, he was pulling her in like gravity, she ran up to him and swung her arms around him and squeezed tightly. He was a little shocked at first and didn't respond. Then he wrapped his arms around her body with his cold, very strong arms. For a long time they just held each other, Myrnin had one hand on her lower back and one stroking her hair. It felt incredible to be held by him.

I didn't want to pull away and she got the feeling, he didn't either.

Then suddenly with no knock Shane walked through the door. Staring at us both Shane had the most pissed off ugly, discussed look on his face. Me and Myrnin slowly pulled away from each other. Shane looked like he wanted to kill Myrnin.

I knew it! he yelled, I knew it! I knew there was something going on between you two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Some reviews are always appreciated so thank you and enjoy. **

**Myrnin's pov after Claire left the lab.**

My Claire and that boy are fighting again, I couldn't stand the way he was treating her. It made me so angry every time I heard the names he called Claire. He was always accusing her and me of having a secret love affair.

I couldn't believe he was saying that to my little angelus, every time he said dirty things to her I wanted to kill him. I love Claire more then anything, even more then my self and that was saying a lot.

Nobody is aware of my true feelings for Claire, and I want to keep it that way. Besides, I doubt that Claire wanted anything to do with me in any kind of sexual way, the way I wanted her.

No stop thinking that way, its never going to happen. As long as that animus abutor of a boy is in her life, nothing can happen between me and my amo.

I truly love Claire, I fell that we are soul mates. Unfortunately, I don't think she feels the same about me, I mean why would she. Yes, I am gorgeous and I am a brilliant scientist, like her, but I am also her boss. Her very crazy, old vampire boss.

Finally I hear silence from the Glass house through the portal and I decided to go see how my little Claire is doing. I open a portal right into Claire's bed room.

I walked through the portal and saw Claire sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. She suddenly looks up and stares at me for a long time, looking up and down.

I think she was checking out my outfit, and me. The thought of this makes me feel all warm inside.

"Are you alright?"

She didn't respond right away, I could tell there was something on her mind but I didn't know what.

"Yes" she said.

I wasn't so convinced, but I gave her a small charming smile trying to cheer her up. I hated seeing her so sad so I went over to her bed and sat close to her on her bed. That was a bad mistake, just being close to her started to make me feel warm and tingly in ways I have not felt for a long time. She made me feel like a hormonal teenager again. I Need to take my mind of this.

"I heard you and that boy fighting again" I say bluntly.

" You did" she said looking right in my eyes.

God she's so beautiful, what I wouldn't give to be with her. I think to my self as she looks away from me. I hope my eyes weren't giving my feelings for her away.

"Yes, I did my little one, through the portal. It wasn't all the way closed you know. He shouldn't be speaking to you that way my little Claire. He needs to stop accusing you of things that just are not true."

She looks up me again, right in my eyes and for a long moment, nether one of us said anything. We just sat there and looked into each others eyes deeply. I could get lost in her baby blue eyes forever.

"If you ever need to get away my dear you where I am yes," I said in my comforting, seductive voice.

She finally gave me one of her beautiful smiles, that smile is one of the things that won me over in the first place. I was starting to feel that warm feeling again so I stood up and started to walking to the portal.

Then I heard her say in a soft voice "Myrnin".

I turned and stared at her with a smile on my face. Suddenly she was running towards me and she wrapped her arms around my body and I felt her squeeze tightly. I went into shock, It felt so good to be held by her. Her body felt so warm pressed up against my cold one. She smelled so good I wanted to taste her right there.

I couldn't help it, I love her so much and finally after a little hesitation, I wrapped my strong arms around her to. I had one hand on her lower back, and stocked her soft long brown hair with the other.

For a long time we just stood there and held each other close, it felt so good to be this close to her beautiful body. Then suddenly Shane walked in the room.

No go away, I said to my self, you can't have her she's mine. He just stood there with a really ugly look on his face. Why Claire was with him I don't know. He sure was a ugly looking boy. That's exactly what he is, is a boy. Claire needed a man to take care of her.

We started to slowly pull away from each other not that I wanted to but Shane was giving me this really murderous dirty look.

Not that he could do anything about it.

He starts yelling at us, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew their was something going on between you two."


	5. Chapter 5

_**I hope you guys like the better version of this thank you. Chapter 5: Comments will be appreciated.**_

_**Claire's point of view:**_

_Great Shane just walked in on us, not that we were doing any thing wrong except hugging, but this will give him even more reason to believe that there is something going on._

"_Wait!" Claire yelled, as Shane slammed the door and stomped down the hall._

_I open it back up and chased after him._

"_Shane please we didn't do any thing wrong."_

" _Yes you did, don't lie to me._

_Myrnin stared at him for a moment and said, "no she's quite right we didn't do anything wrong and never have."_

_Then he stopped and looked really thoughtful for a long moment and smiled. _

"_I would never take advantage my little Claire that way. Not unless she really wanted me to, and she was sure that's what she wanted."_

_Claire glared at Myrnin, "don't say that she yelled at him, your not helping." _

_There was a long silence, then Shane said in a real low tone in his voice, "Well do you?"_

"_Do I what?"_

"_Do you want him to take advantage of you? Do you want to be with him?"_

_Claire just stared at him, she couldn't blink and she couldn't breath. She started to remember how she had been felling about Myrnin, how she started to think he was the most sexy, intelligent, crazy and fascinating man( vampire) she ever meet. She started to blush. Both Shane and Myrnin noticed. She put her hands over her face trying to hide it but it was to late._

" _I can't believe you." Shane said, changing his voice from really angry to slow and sad._

_I looked over at Myrnin had the cutest cockiest smile on his face._

"_YOU DO!" Shane yelled, while pointing his finger at her. "I just had between this feeling their was something going on between you two and maybe is not sexual but it is defiantly, something."_

_Claire just looked and floor. She felt so guilty but it was true._

" _I think we need we need to brake up," Shane said._

_Claire could feel the tears burning in her eyes. She still loved him, she was just wasn't in love with him. Not any more, things were changing so fast she didn't know how she felt._

" _I think that's best to." Claire said "I'm sorry" Claire said almost bursting into tears. "Thing's between us just aren't the same anymore and I feel that are love is not as strong as it use to be. I don't love you the way I did when we first got together. We fight all the time, I am starting to resent this relationship."_

_Myrnin had not said anything in a while and finally said, "Yes, I also agree that you to should not be together. I don't think you guys should stay together any longer. Especially if you can't get along and my little Claire has feelings for me." Myrnin looked at Claire with a concerned look in his eyes._

"_Oh! You would like that wouldn't you Myrnin." Shane yelled. "Then you can have Claire all to your self."_

_Myrnin eyes went from Claire then to Shane and the shine in his eyes changed. I didn't even see Myrnin move, but in a second he had Shane up against the wall with his hands around his neck, Myrnin's eyes were bright red but his face eerily calm. _

_Then he said in his velvety predictor voice, "If you would have taken better care of little Claire, she wouldn't be looking for someone who would. The only person you have to blame for this is your self."_

"_Claire get him off me." Shane yelled._

"_Myrnin please let him go!" Claire yelled at him._

_He gave Shane a evil smile and then he slowly let Shane down. Shane had a horrified look on his face. Myrnin walked over to Claire slowly still glaring him. He took Claire's hand and pulled her through the portal._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for all the kind reviews. I appreciate all the tips and the encouragement. I will try my best to use these suggestions. I hope you like this one to._

_Chapter6: taking care of business. _

_Claire's point of view _

I feel the all to familiar force and tingling as Myrnin grabs my hand and pulls me through the portal. As we get into the lab I feel the sadness hit me again about what happened.

I started to cry uncontrollably, and Myrnin is instantly there to comfort me with a big hug. As he wraps his cold, strong arms around me, I couldn't help but think how good it feels to be held by him.

I was crying with my head buried in his chest. He was running his hands up and down my back which felt so good. He was doing a really good job at cheering me up so I pulled back just enough to look up into his big dark beautiful eyes.

God he was sexy. I have been feeling this way for Myrnin for a while and didn't know if it was real, or even what to call these feelings that I have been feeling for him.

He looked at me back and all those strong feelings started to rush through me like fireworks. Like a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode. He cupped his hands around my face and gave me beautiful smile.

"Claire" he said in a soft seductive tone. "You know I'm always here for you, yes. I'm sorry, I know you love Shane but you really shouldn't be with him anymore. He is to immature for you and he could never take care of you like….

Myrnin trailed off looking away for me. He seemed sad all the sudden and just stared at the floor.

"Anyways" he said sounding exited while clapping his hands together. I think you would prefer to be single. you'll find that you will be happier that way my little bird. _Tunc ego possum habeo thou omnis ad meus corpus."_

Claire just looked at him confused and gave him a blank look. I really got to get him to teach me Latin she thought to her self. Well that's it, I have to brake up with Shane, she said barely holding back the tears. She just looked at the floor and spaced out for a moment.

"You know Shane's been here for me since I came to Morganville. He was there for me when I was going through a lot. He was my first boy friend(and my first) but I think its time that we ended things. We are drifting apart and no longer have any thing in common like we once did."

Myrnin walked up to Claire and had a very concerned look on his face. "I'm sorry my dear, I will always be here for you, yes."

Claire smiled and thought god he can be so charming. She wanted him right there. She could no longer ignore the sexual tension between them. She raised her hand to his face and gently stroked it with the back of her hand. She got up on her tip toes, cause he was so tall, and kissed him. His eyes were wide open and resisted at first, then he closed them and started to kiss her back. His lips were soft and plump, and tasted so very sweet. The passion and desire that bursted through her was stronger then ever. She never had a better kiss. Shane never kissed her like this.

She didn't want to, but she pulled back very slowly and let out a long sigh. She had to dump Shane first before she could go any further.

Myrnin had smiled a very cheeky smile on his face and took her hand and kissed it.

She looked around she couldn't look at him again. She was afraid of what might happen.

" I'm sorry Myrnin I should go and take care of business before this goes any further. Do you want me for anything else?"

He paused for a long moment and finally said, "no my little one your free to go." letting go of my hand looking disappointed. "Come back tomorrow I have much to teach you, yes."

"Ok I will see you tomorrow then" Claire said.

"Very well". Myrnin said turning away disappearing into the back of his lab.

Claire opened the portal and thought to her self , oww here we go!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the encouragement I hope you like this one.**

**Myrnin's point of view after Claire has left:**

I grab her hand and pulled her through the portal. As soon as we are through the portal my little Claire brakes down in tears. I rush to her side and take her into my arms, careful not to squeeze to tightly as I don't want to hurt her.

It feels so good to be the one who gets to hold her and comfort her.

I wonder if she feels the same. She buries her head into my chest and continues to cry. Just being this close to her makes me feel more human. I try to comfort her by rubbing my strong hands up and down her back.

She smells so good I want to be this close to her all the time. She pulls back a little and looks into my eyes. She so beautiful, if I had my way I would take her right here and now.

We stare into each others eyes for a long time, I wonder what she's thinking. I'm a vampire, not a mind reader. I could easily make her do what I wanted by controlling her mind, but I wont do I that. If I was ever lucky enough to have my love, I would want her to want me for real, not because I made her.

I wanted her to know that I was hear for her so I took my hand and cupped her delicate little face and just being close to her made me smile.

"Claire" I said in my slow seductive tone. "you know I'm always here for you, yes. I'm sorry I know you love Shane but you shouldn't be with him anymore. He is to immature for you, he could never take care of you the way…

I trialed off and start thinking that no one can take care of her the way I could. This made me sad and I had to look away from her so I just stared at the floor.

I quickly tried to get her off my mind.

"Anyways" changing the tone of my voice completely, and clapping my hands together. I must have seemed anxious but if I did, she didn't say anything.

"I think you would prefer to be single. you will find you will be happier that way my little bird. _Tunc ego possum habeo thou omnis ad meus corpus."_

She looked at me with a blank look on her face. I'm glad she doesn't know enough Latin to decipher what I just said to her.

"Well that's it I have to brake up with Shane" she said. Barley holding back more tears from coming.

Claire just looked at the floor and looked so sad as she zoned out.

"You know Shane's been here for me ever since I came to Morganville. He was there for me through a lot. He was my first boyfriend(and my first) but I think its time we ended things."

We are drifting apart and no longer have any thing in common like we once did" she said.

I walked up to Claire slowly, I was very concerned for her well being. "I'm sorry my dear, I will always be here for you."

She gave me a beautiful smile that made me fell all warm inside. Then she did something that shocked me. She brought her small hand up to my face and stroked the side of my face and kissed me. She kissed me such so much passion and lust I just froze.

Claire kissing me cooked up this fire in me that I didn't even know existed. I didn't know what to think any more, I couldn't think straight. Her kiss was like a bomb going off in my mouth. It was better then anything I ever imagined. I was gleaming inside that their was a possibility that me and my love could be together now.

Yes, its true I love her. I want to tell her how I truly feel, but I'm not going to have that conversation until she brakes it off with that boy.

I didn't know what to do so I just stood their like a dummy with my eyes wide open in shock. Then finally, slowly and using all the desire I had for her, kissed her back. After a long time of heat and passion we pulled apart. I heard a long pleasure educed sigh from her. This made me smile and took her hand and gently kissed it.

I didn't want to let go of her hand or move from that spot. I love her so much. I wanted to tell her, I wanted to yell it at the top of my lungs to the world, I love you! I love you!

She looked away from me and said, "Myrnin I think I should go take car of business. Do you want me for any thing else.?"

My love if you only knew what I truly wanted you for. I wanted her mentally, sexually and any other way you could have a piece of the one you loved, I thought to my self.

"No my little one your free to go"

I told her that but really I wanted to take her in that bed room, make sweet love to her and never let her go.

"Come back tomorrow I have much to teach you, yes."

Mmm, I wanted to teach her alright, and see everything set in stone. Myrnin thought to him self. Got to get my mind of her.

"Ok I will see you tomorrow then." Claire said.

"Very well, see you tomorrow." I said her.

I had to turn away before I changed my mind, so I walked at vampire speed to the back of the lab.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: please review and enjoy. Have not updated in while tell me what you think.**

**Claire's point of view:**

As I walked into the glass house my senses were instantly took over by the smell of chilly.

The house seemed to warm up as I walked in.

I had a permanent smile on my face from kissing Myrnin. I couldn't get over what a great kisser he was. I started to get a tingly feeling in my body just thinking about it. It was the best kiss I ever had, much better then Shane.

I walked into the living room and Shane was sitting on the couch watching me with a odd look on his face. Suddenly he stood up off the couch and started to walk towards me with a lot of attitude.

"So how was he Claire? Was it every thing you wanted."

"What are you talking about Shane?"

"You fucked him didn't you Claire?"

"No!"

"Yes you did I know you did. I followed you over there Claire. I saw you kissing him."

"You followed me, what's wrong with you."

"I had to know the truth and now I guess I do."

She knew she couldn't deny it anymore. She wanted to brake up with Shane and so very badly wanted to be with Myrnin.

"I am sorry Shane I didn't want it to happen this way. Yes, I have strong feelings for Myrnin and there only getting stronger. We kissed but that's all. I want to brake up Shane."

Shane's face twisted into a rage. His eyes almost seem to pop out of head and they were full anger. This is a side of Shane I have never seen and it scared me.

"You want to brake up with me for that, that insane psycho. The one that killed his girlfriend in one of his bipolar fits of rage. You want to brake up with me for that moron!" he yelled at me the top of his lungs.

" You wanted to brake up to and he's not a moron Shane, he is quite brilliant."

"That's it he yells. I had enough of his vampire slipper wearing ass. He is going to pay for this and you will to."

With that he walks towards me a punches me in the face hard. So hard it sends me flying across the room and I hit the floor.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I yell out as I hit the ground.

I'm in shock he didn't just hit me did he. I put my hand over my face as I start to cry hysterically.

"Shane!" I yell on the top of my lungs.

"What did you do you dickless fuck."

He starts to coming towards me. "Shhhhh" He said

It was to late, before I knew it Eve and Michael where running down the stares.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Eve asked

I was still on the floor and eve came to me and kneeled next to me. I took my hands away from my face and there was a instant look of total shock on their faces.

Michael must have known what happened cause in second he had Shane by his throat.

"What have you done asshole. You don't hit girls what the fuck is wrong with you." Michael yelled at Shane.

"Screw you Michael."

"That's it Shane I want you out of my house. Get out now! Take your shit and get the fuck out."

Michael threw him across the room and he landed up against the wall with a huge thud and landed on his ass on the floor.

"How dose it fell to get pick on by somebody stronger then you." Michael snarled at him.

Shane looked at him with a grin from ear to ear on his face. Then he just stood up and went up stairs. He packed what ever little he owned and came back down stairs.

He walked right by Claire and Eve and Michele. No apology, nothing, what a ass.

Shane opened the door and before he left he turned around and had a evil smile on his face. The only time she ever seen any one with a smile like that was when Myrnin was at his worst, he would smile like that a lot.

He turned around and said "your all going to pay for this. Myrnin Michael, and expectedly you Claire. You are all going to pay, dearly."

He gave us all another evil smile and walked out the door slamming it so hard the house shook.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Have not updated in a while sorry If you want to review please do. This ones short but the next one will be longer.**

**Myrnin's point of view:**

Yes, yes, yes. The love of my life is going to break up with that boy. Finally me and my love can be together.

I have been sick for so long, I have not felt this strong for anyone in a long time, not since Ada.

Not many good things have happened to me since I came to this town. Got sick, went crazy and killed my Ada. Claire coming into the picture was a blessing. At first I thought there was no way that she(a mere human) was going to be able to help me. That's where I was wrong.

Claire proved to be quite clever even under the worst circumstances. She turned out to be stronger then anyone would have thought. Maybe that's what makes her so seductively dangerous, because people underestimate her, I know I did.

With out my Claire I surely would have perished by now. How she kept me calm when the darkness tried to take over. The way she sacrificed her self over and over just to save me. This undoubtedly made me love her more.

I was getting more and more exited just thinking about her. She made me feel so human. I loved her for this as well. If there was even the littlest chance that we could be together I would take it.

As I was deep thought about my love I hear this incredible boom. What the! Was that a chemical exploding. I zoom over with my vampire speed to check the lab.

I look around to see what it was and nothing was out of place.

Then a another boom this one was bigger, this one was more like a nuclear bomb had gone off. Then I realized with a flash of horror that the boom had come from the portal and the sound was coming from the glass house.

I ran over to the portal as fast as I could go and opened the portal. Then I had a horrible thought again. Ooh god my love, Claire! I dash through the portal and come out into a war zone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 still in Myrnin's Point of view enjoy.**

I walk through the portal and the glass house is in total ruins. The whole house is engulfed in flames that went to the sky coming out of a huge whole where the roof had been. The smoke was so thick even I had trouble seeing. I ran through dodging things falling from above. The house was starting to fall apart, I had to find Claire.

I started shooting, "Claire! Claire! My love where are you."

Finally I hear a faint coughing and crying coming from behind the hidden door in the hall way. I rush over as fast as I can and throw all the debris out of my way so I can get to the door.

I yell out claries name again. "Claire! Are you in there."

No response. I finally get to the door and hear a faint voice again.

"Myrnin is that you."

I open the door and Eve immediately throws her arms around me. She's coughing and black from head to toe, and shaking uncontrollably.

"I never thought I say this but I am so happy to see you." She said putting her face into my chest.

I pulled her away and look at her. I start waking to the portal with her at my side.

"Eve, where is Claire?"

"I don't know we ran of in opposite directions when the bomb exploded. We are lucky to be alive."

"Bomb?" I ask curiously.

"Shane's gone completely crazy. Even out ranking you on the crazy scale."

I raise a eyebrow at her as I doubt this very much.

"Oh god where's Michael."

"I don't know, don't worry I will find him."

I thought the safest place for her to be is in my lab so I walked her over to the wall and open up a portal for her to go through.

She turns and says "please find him, he is my heart, I cant live without my heart."

My heart aches at this as I think of Claire.

"I will, I promise."

As she steps through the portal I start thinking where is Claire. There is no up stairs left so I go into the kitchen I open the kitchen door and it was dark but I could see. No sign of Claire or Michael. My heart drops and fell tears coming down my face.

Then I hear a man whisper, "its going to be ok Claire."

Their here My love is alive. I feel the excitement as I think about her being ok.

"Claire! Michael!" I yell.

"Myrnin is that you"

I hear Claire say this and my heart melts.

"Yes I am here my love, I am here" I shout

Suddenly Michael and Claire come out of some hidden door way in the food pantry. Me and Amelie sure did a good thing when we put those hidden rooms in this house.

Claire came rushing to me throwing her legs and arms around me. Hugging me tighter then I ever remember her hugging me before. She was a nervous wreck. She was as pale as I was. She was shaking all over.

"Myrnin thank god you came." she said sobbing.

She was crying so hard she was hyperventilating.

"Claire what happened?"

"Sha….Shane."

She tried to say through the crying.

"Shane went insane. I mean total psycho." Michael said bluntly.

"Shane did this, all of this."

"Ow no he had help from someone."

"Who?"

"His dad."

The whole house started to shaking violently.

"We need to get out of here." I yelled.

"Wait Myrnin where's Eve." Michael asked.

"I found her first she is in my lab, she is ok. We wont be if we don't get out of here."

I ran toward the portal and open it to my lab. Claire was still wrapped around me as if her life depended on it. I didn't mind being her hero. The one to comfort her. After all that's what I wanted right? I heard her inhale a deep breath and sigh against my chest.

"Its going to be ok my love." shh its going to be ok." I whisper into her ear.

I am going to kill Shane for what he has done to my little Claire. Michaels going to kill him for what he did to his house. It just a matter of who gets to him first. Either way, he's dead. I walk through the portal into my lab with my the love of my life in my arms.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: I have not wrote for a while so I am giving you a couple chapters. Tell me what you think and review.**_

_**Shane's point of view: After he left the glass house.**_

_I am going to get revenge one way or another. I was going to get revenge on Michael and Eve for taking that sluts side, and kicking me out. I was for sure going to get revenge on Claire and her psycho path lover, Myrnin._

_Unfortunately I'm not going to be able to do this alone. I need help. There is only one person I can think of that I can turn to. I have to go find my dad. He will help me._

_I go down in to the tunnels that lead to the under ground of Morganville. He is a wanted man so he hides out here. I come out into a huge under ground room. Its like a little city down here, hiding all of Morganville's most wanted._

_I walk around in search of any sign of my father. I see a guy that looks familiar. I have seen him with my dad before. He is a mercenary, the death for hire type. He's a huge stocky guy with blond hair and brown eyes. His clothes look like rages. He looks really dirty. Like he has not had a bath in a long time. _

"_Hi bob." I say as I tap him on the shoulder._

"_Hey Shane Collin's." he yells at the top of his lungs. Hey look everyone its Shane Collins."_

_He grabs me by the shoulder and starts walking._

"_Hey bob have you seen my dad?"_

"_Yeah he is right this way. Come with me boy."_

_He pulls me through this cloth curtain and there he is. He was sitting there on a chair set up on a stage like a throne._

"_Hello boy, what can I do for you son?"_

"_Hi dad" I say to him. "I need your help."_

_My dad just started laughing hysterically._

"_About time you came to me. I knew it was only a matter of time. This is the proudest day of my life son. What can I do for you?"_

"_I need you to help me get revenge on my so called friends and Morganville. I'm ready dad. I'm ready to take this shit hole of a town over. Will you help me?"_

_What's with the change of heart Shane? He asks me._

"_I'm so tired of being taken advantage of. All the vampires, that's all they do. Every thing I have done for them and I don't even get a thank you. My friends aren't much better. My girlfriends fucking that.. that freak Myrnin." I shout._

_My dad starts laughing again. "Claire's fucking Myrnin. The same Myrnin that's a total psycho path. The same Myrnin that wears fanged bunny slippers. That exotic vampire lab rat is fucking your girlfriend. _

_He says while laughing hysterically._

"_Yes that Myrnin" I say coldly. "Thank for putting that in perspective for me." I say sarcastically._

"_I'm sorry Shane it was funny." He says seriously. "What about the others?"_

"_I want them to pay, I want them all to pay. Michael and Eve for taking Claire's side and kicking me out, and I want revenge on Morganville for under estimating me."_

"_I'm glad you have finally come around to my way of thinking Shane. I'm going to help you get your revenge and help you defend your honor. I promise they will all pay for what they did to you Shane."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. I hope you like it and review.**

**Shane's point of view:**

"So what's the plan dad? I ask him.

"Well I think it would be best to start at the source of your anger. Get them all in on fare swoop. The first thing I think we should do is take down that cursed house with all of them inside. What do you think?"

"I love the way you think. It a plan" I say with a cynical smile.

"Let get going then. Bob we need some home made explosives pronto. We need some gun's, good ones just incase we run into trouble."

"Dad there is only one problem. What about Myrnin?" I ask.

"Well lets hope he is inside. If not we will get him later. Bob do we have everything together?"

"Yes sir" Bob said with a lazy salute.

"Lets roll, we are going to paint this town with blood. Here son take this you might need it."

He hands me three home made bombs and a grenade launcher.

"That what I'm talking about."

"I'm so proud of you Shane." My dad says as he gives me a hug.

"Alright lets roll. We are going to bring hell to their front door tonight."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you very much for all the kind reviews. I am glad to see some positive feed back. I hope you all enjoy this one to. Sorry there is not much Myrnin and Claire, but I will get back to them soon I promise. Shane's point of:**

Yes finally I'm going to see some justice. Finally I can make this town pay for all the years of pain and suffering. I been dealing with these vampires all my life and frankly, I'm sick of it. I have put with a lot from this town. When my sister died in the fire, it ripped my world apart. My mother committing suicide and my dad going crazy over it.

Finding out that Myrnin and Claire are fucking each other,(even though they deny it) well that is just the last straw. Enough is enough, its time that they all paid for what they did to me and my family.

"Shane are you sure about this son." my dad asks.

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life, lets do this"

"Alright Bob your coming with us." my dad commands.

"Yes sir, I am at you beck and call."

"Very good soldier. Lets go we have a long murderess night ahead of use."

We head out of the under ground tunnels armed like a small army. We start making are way to the glass house. Its quiet and there is nobody out here. Nobody that's smart would be. That's all going to change.

We start coming up to the house and my anger starts to boil over. I walk up and see the shadows of the people I use to love in the house. I stand there for a long moment staring at the bombs and the grenades in my hands. Then my dad walks up behind me.

"Shane, I want it to be your choice to do this. So if you really want this, I want you to throw the first one. Its all up to you son. What ever choice you make I will back you up."

"Thanks dad. They have to pay for this. They can no longer get away with this."

I look down at the home made bombs in my hand again. Finally this is it. I am starting a war with the vampires. There will be severe consequences, but I don't care.

I take a step back and get ready to throw.

"Die bitches" I yell as I throw the first bomb.

It soars through the air and crashes into the window. It hits and explodes. BOOMMMMMM! The explosion was even more then I expected. Instantly the house is engulfed in flames.

"Burn Bitches Burn!" I yell I toss a another one.

My dad joins in the fun and grabs the grenades and tosses three in the house.

"There that should take care them. Burn in hell traitors!" my dad yells while hysterically laughing like a manic mad man.

Then I stop and I see Michael in the window trying to crawl out of the window. Then he looks out and spots me and my dad, standing there with are arsenal of explosives.

"Shane! What have you done. Why would you do this. Shane what the…"

He started say as the whole front of the house explodes. BOOOOOMMMM! This one was even louder and bigger then the last.

"Yes! I yell. "Take that you blood sucker!"

"We need to get out of here before the cops come." my dad yells.

I just stand there and admire the work I have done.

"Shane we need to go now!"

I hear the sirens in the distance so we booked it.

We start running back to the underground as I think to my self, pay backs a bitch mother fuckers.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: I cant believe I have came this far already. Its because of all the nice reviews I have been getting. Please review some more, thank you for all the support.**_

_**Myrnin's point of view:**_

_I walk through the portal and Claire has her body wrapped around my body so tightly I don't want to let her go. Her body is trembling and can fell her shaking because she is crying so hysterically._

_I am going to kill Shane for hurting her so badly._

"_Claire" I whisper gently into her ear. "Its going to be ok my girl"_

_I was trying to comfort her but it just made her cry harder._

"_No its not Myrnin. What makes you think it going to be ok. He burnt down are house. We are all homeless. I just lost Shane forever."_

"_I am sorry my dear but the dick head never deserved you in the first place."_

"_Myrnin since when do you cuss?" She asks me._

"_I don't cuss unless the situation calls for it. My little bird, I do believe the situation calls for it."_

_I chuckle at the end trying to cheer her up, but it didn't work. She just sighs and takes a deep breath with her beautiful face buried in my chest._

_I pull her away from my chest and give her a kiss on her forehead. I look into her eyes trying to find some spark of the Claire I love, but to no avail. I gently let her slide down to her feet. I stand there and she looks absolutely devastated._

"_What's going happen now?" Michael asks me." I don't even have a home to go back to."_

"_Well I think dealing with one thing at a time would be best. First I need to call Amelie and confer with her."_

_I grab my cell phone and dial her number. Only a couple rings and she answers._

"_Myrnin what can I do for you I am busy."_

"_Amelie I need you to come over now. Something horrific has happened."_

"_Myrnin this better be important. This better not be a joke. I hope you didn't call me tell me you made a new invention. You know you don't need to call me every time you invent something."_

"_Amelie be quiet!" _

_I yell before I remember who I was talking to. To late for that. _

"_I need you here Amelie its urgent."_

"_I'm on my way"_

_Before I even hung up the phone she walked through the portal. Giving me a icy stare for telling her to be quiet. Hey, she wouldn't listen and it was important._

"_Myrnin what is it." she said as she looked confused about why Claire and Michael and Eve were all here. _

"_Amelie some thing horrible has occurred. Shane went crazy after he thought that me and my little Claire where having a love affair. So he went and tracked down that vampire slayer of a father of his. Then they got there hands on some explosives and bombed the glass house." I say bluntly._

_Amelie just stood there in shock. She never showed emotion, so you could tell this got to her._

"_That's what that sensation of fear and unbelievable pain came from. I was sitting in my office and it came so suddenly I dropped to my knees. I didn't know what it was."_

"_so what are we going to do." I ask._

"_First things first. I think you all need some rest. We don't want to act on a whim. We need a plan and to be strong. At this point you guys are not." _

_She said looking all Michael, Eve and Claire._

"_Michael and Eve please come with me and you will stay at my house. I will provide you with some clothes and a bed. Claire you can stay her with Myrnin."_

"_Are you to ready I need to get back to make preparations." _

"_Yes" Michael said taking Eve in his arms._

_Claire walked up to them both and gave them a big hug as she wiped tears from her eyes._

"_I love you guys" she said._

"_Love you to Claire bear" Eve said._

"_I will see you tomorrow Myrnin" Amelie said._

"_Ok."_

_As soon as the portal was closed she rushed to me and wrapped her arms around me. In return I wrapped my strong arms around her to._

"_What I'm I going to do. Why would he do this. I don't under stand why he did this. Tell me why people do things like this Myrnin."_

_All the question started flooding out of her. She was looking for answers. Unfortunately, I didn't have any._

"_You need some rest my little Claire."_

_So I picked her up bridle style and carried her to my bed room. I slowly turn the sheets down and gently put her on my bed._

"_Get some sleep my girl your going to need it."_

_As I try to stand up she pulls my on my arm._

"_Myrnin please don't leave me I need you. Please I don't want to be alone."_

_This makes me smile at the thought that she said she needs me. I need her to more then she knows. I am not going to give up the chance to comfort her and be with her._

"_Ok my little bird."_

_I walk over to the other side of the bed and pull the covers down. I take off my shirt, just my shirt, so I can be comfortable. I crawl into my incredibly comfortable bed. She has her back to me. So I move my body so it is pressed up against hers and she sighs. Then she scoots back and gets close to me to. Our body's are as close as they can possibly be. _

_She takes my hand and wrappers it around her beautiful hour glass figure, and I sigh to. This is everything I wanted. Maybe not under these circumstances, but I'm still getting what I want. I love her so much I cant wait for the day when I can tell her this. _

"_It all going to be ok my love." I whisper in her ear. "I'm here for you, no ones ever going to hurt you again."_

_I kiss her shoulder very softly and she moans seductively._

"_I know Myrnin. I know you will always be here to protect me."_

_She closes her eyes and falls asleep. I wonder what she's dreaming about._

_**Oooooooooooooooooooo!**_

_**What do you think? please review.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 already that great. I have taken some advise and fixed the mistakes on this chapter. Sorry about that. I can't get my yahoo mail to let me respond to your reviews. I'm not ignoring you, I promise. It keeps saying some thing about a outdated link. I'm trying to fix it. Thank you all for the support. R&R. Sorry about the mistakes**

**Claire's point of view:**

I open my eyes and yawned and begin to take in my surroundings. I am in this huge, very comfortable bed. Right above me is a small window that lets just the right amount of sun shine in. I look to my right and there is the most beautiful man(vampire) laying next to me.

I roll over to face him and smile. He looks so cute when he sleeps. I was starting to feel happy again. Then I all of the horrific events from yesterday all came back to me again.

I took a deep breath and sigh. I can't believe that psycho did what he did to us. I feel deeply sorry for Michael. He is the one that lost everything.

His house that his family lived in when they lived in Morganville. My first true home. If it wasn't for Michael and the house who knows what would have happened to me.

I remember how the house felt alive. How its mood would mimic what every one in the house was feeling. Especially me, I always had a stronger bond with it. Even stronger then Michaels.

Tears began to pour down my face as I sit here reminiscing about the life we lost forever.

I feel absolute anger and hatred for Shane. Granted he was already acting like a dick head, but I cant believe he took it this far. I hate him so much. No, I loath him. I can't wait for Myrnin and Michael to get to him. I want to see them skin him alive, pour salt on him and let him suffer a lot before ripping his head off.

I hear Myrnin starting to stir around. He makes some cute grunting noises then he opens his eyes. He stares up at the ceiling for a while then turns his face to look at me. He gives my one of those smiles that made me love him in the first place( even though I have not told him).

Then he turns his whole body to mine and grabs me by the waist and pulls me close to him. Are body's are as close as they can be. Its making me feel all bubbly inside. He makes me feel like a dirty school girl.

"Good morning beautiful." He says as he squeezes me tighter.

Then he notices I have been crying.

"What's wrong my lovely familiar."

"I have no idea what I am going to do Myrnin."

"Well my little one, I told you I will take care of it. I promise everything will be alright, yes. He is not going to get away with it. Don't worry your little head."

"Ok"

I say trusting he is telling the truth. Besides, Myrnin has wanted to kill Shane for a long time. Now he's going to get his chance and I am going to watch.

"Claire." he says in very light sexy voice.

"Yes Myrnin." I say trying to make it sound the same.

"How do you truly feel about me? I need to know."

Claire didn't know what to say. She knew she loved Myrnin, but how. Their complicated relationship had gone from friend ship to ?. She was trying to search her feelings. She thought about how much she was looking at Myrnin in a new way. No longer was he just her boss. She was in love with Myrnin. I love Myrnin! I love Myrnin!

She took her hand and put it up to his face and gently stroke it.

"I love you Myrnin."

"What!" he say as if that's not what he was expecting.

"I love you!"

"You love me?" he says quietly.

"Yes, I love you Myrnin."

Suddenly I jumped up and started bouncing on the bed.

"I love you, I love you! I yell as I jump manically"

Hey I learned all about crazy. I had a good teacher.

He jumps up to, and starts jumping with me.

He picks me up and I rap my legs around his waist. He pushes me up against the wall that his bed is up against. We are both breathing very hard.

He brings his head down close to my ear.

"I love you, I love you to." He whispers into my ear.

I put my fingers though his hair as he pushes his body closer against mine. So close, I can feel every curve and detail of his body.

He brings his head down to my neck and kisses and caress it. Which sends a shiver though my body. Myrnin notices and chuckles.

He pushes away from the wall and slowly starts making his way down to his bed. He slowly lowers me as we both kiss each other passionately. He lowers me to his bed so that he's on top of me. I wrap my legs around him as tight as I can get them.

He makes me so hot. I need him now.

We look each other in the eyes for a moment then begin kissing again. He strokes my body with his strong hands. Going over my hips and my breast. He's making me so horny.

"Myrnin" I seductively whisper into his ear.

"Yes my love."

"I want you Myrnin. My love I need you."

"I need you to my love. You don't know how long I have been waiting for this." He whispers to me very seductively.

"I didn't just hear that did I. I didn't just see that did I. I have to have that image in my head for the rest of my life, yuck!

Myrnin and I look toward the door to see who the intruder was and there stood Oliver.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger I hope you enjoyed it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 already that great! Thank you for all the great reviews and suggestions. Enjoy.**

**Myrnin's point of view: **

I start to stir awake and I can feel the lovely warmth of my one true love laying beside me. I feel her body heat radiating out of her.

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling trying to wake up. Then I turn to face her to find her staring at me with a odd expression on her face.

I think she is in deep thought about the events from yesterday. She looks so sad and I notice she is crying. I hate to see my love so sad. I attempt to cheer her up(seems like I have been doing that a lot lately) by giving her a big sweet smile.

I want to be with her so badly. I need to be close to her body. I want to feel her warmth with me inside her. I need her now!

I decide to take things into my own hands. I turn to look at her beautiful face, I grab her by the waist and pull her close to me. Yes, this is what I am talking about!

We are so close I can feel her hour glass figure where my hands are. I can feel her young perky breast pressed up against my chest. All of her sexy curves are just right. She's perfect.

"Good morning beautiful." I compliment her then squeeze her sexy body tighter.

She still looked so very sad.

"What's wrong my lovely familiar."

"I have no idea what I am going to do Myrnin."

"Well my little one I told you I will take care of it. I promise everything will be alright, yes. He is not going to get away with it. Don't worry your little head."

"Ok"

She says it with confidence because she knows I will take care of Shane. Then all are problems will go away. I have been wanting to do It for some time now.

Every time I threaten to kill him. Claire would always beg for me not to. Now she hates him just as much as I do. I can't wait to find that little boy and tear him apart. There is nothing to stop me this time.

"Claire." I say softy

I'm nervous to ask her how she truly feels about me. I'm nervous that she will say, I don't love you the way you love me. I'm scared to know the truth, but I need to. Even though we have kissed before, I'm still confused about her true feelings. Now is the time to clear this up.

"Yes Myrnin." she says in the exact same tone as mine.

"How do you truly feel about me? I need to know."

I see her face sink as she goes off into deep thought. God my one true love is going to tell me she doesn't love me. This is my worst fear. Why did I even ask at all? If I had a heart, it would be braking right now.

She shocked me by bringing her hand up to my face and stroking it. She caught me by surprise.

"I love you Myrnin." she says.

"What!" I said.

That caught me by bigger surprise. Its not what I was expecting her to say. Yes! She loves me! She loves me.

"I love you!" she yells at me.

"You love me?" I ask her felling all happy inside, like a kid.

"Yes I love you Myrnin."

Then suddenly she gets up on her feet and starts jumping up and down like a mad women, and she calls me crazy.

"I love you, I love you! She yells as she jumps manically"

I'm going to show her crazy! So I get up and start jumping on my bed like the little crazy kid that I feel like some times.

I want to show her just how much I love her so I grab her before she can jump again and pick her up. I start to breathing heavy as she wraps her legs around my waist.

She's making me incredibly hot and I want her, Now! I push her up against the wall. I need to make love to her very badly. I can tell by the passion between us that she wants the same thing.

I slowly bring my head down to her ear and breath her in. she smells so good, I love her so much.

"I love you, I love you. I whisper into her ear."

I feel my own hard-on getting harder as she runs her fingers through my hair. I push my body close to hers. I can feel every detail and curve in her body, I know she can feel mine. I need her beautiful body now! I want to get naked with her. I yearn to put every inch of me inside her, and that's a lot.

I bring my head down to her neck and kiss it and caress it with all the passion I'm feeling for her right now. I feel a shiver go through her body and I laugh.

I push away from the wall and I slowly start making my way down to my bed. I slowly lower her as we both kiss each other passionately. I lower her delicate beautiful body to bed so that I'm on top of her. She wraps her legs around me even tighter if that's possible.

We pull away just a little and stare into each other eyes. She needs to breath, she is only human after all. I want to make love to her, not kill her.

We go right back to kissing each other as if the world was coming to end. She's making me so horny. I have not felt like this in a long time. I forgot how pleasurable a woman can be.

"Myrnin." she seductively whispers into my ear.

"Yes my love."

"I want you Myrnin. I love you. I need you my love."

Hearing her say this excites me to the point where I feel like I can't control my self.

"I need you to my love. You don't know how long I have been waiting for this." I say to her.

"I didn't just hear that did I. didn't just see that did I. I have to have that image in my head for the rest of my life, yuck!

Me and Claire look toward the door to see who the intruder was and there stood Oliver.

You little pecker head Oliver you just ruined every thing!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank you again for all the reviews. It seems you guys really like it, I'm glad. I am always open to suggestions, so please tell me what you think.**_

_**Chapter17: That's crazy.**_

_**Myrnin's point of view:**_

"_I didn't just hear that did I. didn't just see that did I. I have to have that image in my head for the rest of my life, yuck! _

_Me and Claire look toward the door to see who the intruder was and there stood Oliver. _

"_You little pecker head Oliver you just ruined everything!"_

"_What do you want Oliver can't you see were busy."_

"_What? Oh yes, Amelie wanted to see you tomorrow, both of you so we can make a plan." he said._

"_She couldn't pick up the phone and call!"_

"_She gives the orders, I just follow them"_

"_No you don't. Get out Oliver this isn't a peep show!"_

_As I said this Oliver burst into uncontrollable laughter._

_I'm going, I'm going. I don't want to see this show any ways."_

_He walked out of the lab and through the portal. Finally we are alone again._

"_I'm sorry my love where were we?"_

"_Right here." _

_She says as she grabs my face and pulls me back down to her. Then are lips meet again, and a fiery, lustful, passion explodes between us._

_Her sweet delicate body is still underneath me. We continue to go at it all hot and heavy for a long time. Nether one of us can take it any more._

_I start kissing her neck gently as I pull the strap of her bra down and kiss her shoulder sexually._

"_Mmm Myrnin." she mummers_

_This makes me harder then I already am._

"_I need you my love." I say as I kiss her passionately._

"_I need you to Myrnin."_

_I gently explore her body. One of My hands goes down and caress her breast. The other continues down to her hips. _

_My hand goes up her shirt and she moans. I think she's enjoying me so I go further. I sit up and pull her with me. We have never stopped kissing the whole time. Then I very seductively remove her shirt._

"_Do you like what you see Myrnin."_

"_Yes my love you are the most beautiful women I have every seen." _

_We continue kissing and she very sensually removes my shirt as well. I take my hands and began to rub her back and pulling her closer to me._

_I slid my hands up her back and undo her bra. I have had much practice with women. My sweet Claire is the best by far. _

_I take her bra off and chuck it, exposing the most perky perfect breast I have ever seen. It everything I imagined it would be._

_She pulls me close to her and she raps her arms around my back. She rubs and digs her finger nails into my bare back, which feels incredible. _

_Over the years I have taught her about the sciences and the way of the real world. Now I get to teach her everything I know about sex. Which is a lot. _

_I lay her back down on the bed with her legs wrapped around me. I kiss her neck and explore every inch of her body. _

_I slowly kiss her passionately as I unbutton her pants. I pull away to look for any sign that she doesn't want this. _

_She moans again and gives me a very sexy smile. So I continue to unclothe my love. I get her pants off and toss them to. _

_She laughs at me. I laugh to. I try to go for the underwear, but she slaps my hand. I give her the puppy dog look that always works with her._

"_No no Myrnin." She says as she shakes her finger at me." Its your turn next."_

_We roll around on the bed erratically. She ends up on top of me. I can feel my erection even more._

"_What ever you wish my love." I say as I wink at her._

_I lay her trying to saver the monument as she kisses my chest. She begins to undo my pants. She gets them undone. Sense I'm stronger then she is I decide to help her. My pants come off and she tosses them across the room_

"_You wont be needing those."_

_We both laugh again as I grab her roll her around. I'm on top and I'm finally going to get every thing I wanted. _

_I start to kiss her very slowly on the mouth, down her neck and then down to suck on her supple breast as she moans. My hole body goes down and I kiss her belly button as I slowly pull her underwear off. _

_I Grab her long beautiful legs and pull her whole body as close as I can get it to mine. _

"_Myrnin your so strong my love." she says as she smiles._

"_Just wait and see my love" I say as I move my eyebrows suggestively._

_We are both naked. I bring my body down onto on top of hers and lick her neck. She smiles again. I need to know if this is what she really wants._

"_My love you sure about this. Once we do this there's no turning back my love."_

"_Myrnin I need this more then any thing, and I don't want to turn back."_

_We both sigh at the same time._

"_I love you Claire."_

"_Myrnin! Myrnin! Ow god Myrnin! I love you to she screams as I put my self inside her."_

_She feels absolutely brilliant. I never want this to end. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews, so many nice reviews. woo we. Thanks again guys. You guys are the ones keeping this story going. Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 18:**

**Claire's point of view:**

Myrnin was on top of me and I was trying to bring my heart rate back down.

"Oh my god Myrnin, you are incredible."

I said through my heavy breathing. Both of us are very sweaty and panting.

"Yes I know my love." he whispers into my ear.

He starts teasing me by licking and kissing my neck.

He pulls him self out of me and rolls over to the other side of the bed looking cocky.

"I have so much I want to teach you my love."

He says giving me a very sexy smile.

I rolled over to him still breathing heavy and laid my head on his chest.

Now, Shane would have a reason to be mad, I thought to my self.

"I know you do and I want to learn."

"Do you want to go again? There's something I want to show you."

"God yes."

This makes us both laugh.

Several hours later we are breathing hard again and sweating more then before.

Myrnin was freaking incredible in bed. Way, way, way better then Shane.

"Did you learn some thing my love?"

"Yes."

"What's that."

"That vampires have a lot of stamina."

Myrnin burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Do you want to find out how much stamina I really have."

"Yes my love."

We start kissing passionately again. It feels so good to be so close to him.

"Then his phone starts ringing."

"Myrnin you don't have to answer that."

"Must we always be interrupted. I'm sorry my love I have answer, its Amelie. You know how she is. Miss queen bee you know, I have to answer. She's probably calling to yell at me for us being together. No doubt Oliver told her. I Love you."

He gives me a sweet kiss on the forehead and rolls over and gets up. He grabs his cell phone that I encouraged him to buy and answers.

"Hello my lady what can I do for you on this fine day. Ok we are on are way."

He hangs up the phone and sighs.

She wants us to come over so we can work out a plan.

"Ok. I guess we should get dressed."

"Yes, I think that's best my love."

I get out of bed and try to make it to the shower. Myrnin grabs me and kisses me forcefully.

"Maybe its not a good idea after all."

"Myrnin we really should get going."

I say while laughing from Myrnin ticking me.

"Ok."

He says, sounding a little defected.

I get to the bathroom take a quick shower(cause I don't want to piss off Amelie by smelling like Myrnin)even though I do enjoy the way he smells.

I put on some jeans and one of Myrnin's t-shirts.

"My love, are you ready to go."

"Yes."

I say as I walk out of the bedroom. He stops to stare at me wearing his t-shirt and smiles.

"You look good enough to eat my love when your wearing my clothes. All though I much rather have you naked."

I laugh and blush at the same time.

"Lets go, yes."

He grabs my hand and opens up a portal and we step through.


	19. Chapter 19

**This was going to be one really long chapter but then it got to long woops. Good ideas are flowing today. I hope you enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 19:**

**Still Claire's point of view.**

We walk into Amelie's office and everyone is here. Every one is staring at us. Oliver starts laughing hysterically pointing his finger at me.

"Claire I always thought you were this smart intelligent girl, I guess not."

I give him icy stare.

"What are talking about Oliver."

"You let this thing, touch you. You actually let this ugly monster touch you."

He says still laughing

"Oliver shut up. At least he can get some."

"Owwww she told you." Myrnin said laughing like a mad man.

"Shut up all of you Amelie demands."

"We can talk about this later."

she said giving me and Myrnin a cold stare.

"There are more pressing manners. Claire did Shane ever tell you or take you anywhere that his dad was hiding.

Claire thought about it and remember the under ground tunnels Shane took her to the last time she saw his dad.

"Yes as a matter of fact he did. Its on the outskirts of town in the storm drains. If I remember right, it was like a under ground city."

This sparked Amelie's attention.

"City?"

"Yes a whole self sustaining city underground."

"How could I have not known about this? Myrnin did you know about this?"

"No, unfortunately not. If its under ground the machine would not pick it up."

"Myrnin would you get me a map of Morganville, please."

"Yes me lady."

With that Myrnin dashed out of the portal. With in seconds he was back with a huge map that he rolled out on the table.

"Ok my love tell where it is" Myrnin says.

Amelie rolls her eyes and stares at him with the mention of, my love.

I point to the outskirts and give them the location.

"Very well Oliver I need you to put the signal on so we can get some troops together. We need allies and lots of them."

"Claire how many people live in this underground?" Myrnin asks me.

"A lot, enough to fill a good size city."

"Ok first we gather a army then we will talk about what's next. Oliver you can leave now."

"I want to see you ream Myrnin." Oliver says wearing a devious grin.

"Get out now Oliver!" Amelie screams.

Oliver leaves and Amelie goes back to her icy self.

"Now, Oliver told me some disturbing news. He said he walked into the lab and saw you two being intimate."

"Snitch." Myrnin said.

"What are you two thinking. Myrnin I'm more annoyed with you. You are to old for Claire. You are aware of what you are and what the consequences could be. Claire you smarter then this, what if he hurts you? This can not be. You to can not be together, I forbid it.

"You forbid it." Myrnin says sharply. You forbid it. Who are you to tell me who I can love."

"Amelie we are I love." I tell her.

"No absolutely not. I'm not going to allow this."

"You cant do this I love her!" Myrnin yells.

"I'm sorry my old friend I can't allow this. You to are forbidden from ever being intimate again. Do you understand me. If you are, there will be dire consequences."

"Now leave I have much to do."

Both me and Myrnin were in tears. We truly love each other. Something so beautiful has to end so soon. Just when we found each other.

"Could you open a portal for me to go home."

I say about to brake down.

"Yes." he says about to do the same.

The portal opens and never take my eyes off him as I step through.


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow chapter 20 already. Thank you for all the reviews again. Its your reviews that keep me going so keep it up. It been a while since I updated sorry. Well here we go. Tell me what you think.**

**Claire's point of view: **

I walked back into the my room through the portal and lay down on my bed and begin to cry uncontrollably. I can't believe I finally got every thing I wanted, and now its gone.

Amelie forbids us to be together. What dose she know about love. The kind of love that when you love someone so much, that you would give your life for them.

She's the most selfish person in this god forsaken town.

Miss ice queen doesn't know anything about caring about someone else.

Suddenly the portal opens and Myrnin walks through.

"Myrnin what are you doing here? If Amelie catches us, she will kill us."

He comes over to where I'm laying and lies down on my bed with me. He gives me a sexy smile and pulls me close to him.

"My love do honestly believe that Amelie would keep me away from you."

I look at him and he wipes away a tear from my eye.

"My beautiful girl I love you. Amelie could never keep me from my love, even if she tried. She would have to kill me first."

I laugh and snort.

"She probably would Myrnin."

"My little Claire, she can't kill me I am to important to this town. You are too. She trying to be in control of everything, but you can't control love."

" I love you." I say sadly. "I don't want to lose you I just got you."

"You will never lose me. I love you to much. I will go insane again if I don't have you."

He pushes a another tear from my eye and kisses me softly.

"Come home with me my love, I need you."

"Ok my love."

He gives me another beautiful smile and lifts me off my bed bridal style and walks over to the portal. He opens it and we walk through together.

We come out into the lab and he carry's me to his bed room.

He walks over to his bed and puts me down on his soft comfortable bed.

"I love you Myrnin."

"I love you to my love. I will love you forever. Nobody will get in the way of that.

I grab him by the shirt and pull him on top of me . We both laugh. Then we start kissing each other with passion.

He starts to kiss my neck softy and alluring. He lingers over my heart beat with his lips. He is making my heart beat faster and faster with every touch.

He starts taking off my shirt as I take off his to. We both throw each others shirts on the ground. He begins to take off my pants. He slides them down with ease. I roll him over and do the same.

We are both completely naked and I'm on top of him rubbing my body on his. He grabs me so were are as close as we can be. Then comes the pleaser of him inside me.

I love the way he fells, he is a very well endowed man. No wonder the ladies love him so much. I get him all to my self. I love him so much, He's my soul mate.

We finish and we are both out of breath and sweating.

"We are getting better my love, yes."

"God yes."

We both laugh.

I fall asleep on his chest. Dreaming of him all night long.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Yes! please review thank you**.

**Still Claire point of view:**

We both awake and I smile at him.

"Last night was incredible my love" I say to him.

"I know, I'm incredible aren't I."

"Conceded are we?"

"No my love, just confident."

"We need to get to get up and meet Amelie and her office my love."

"I don't want to, I want to stay here with you all day."

"So do I my love, but business first yes." He say as he kisses me.

"Ok."

We both get up and go take a shower together. We get out a dress.

Myrnin puts on some bright green tight, skinny jeans pants(ugly). With a old Victorian shirt with his bunny slippers. He puts a old bright red vest over it.

"Myrnin is that what your going to wear." I try to say as I was laughing.

"Yes my love, what's wrong with it.

This just makes me laugh harder.

He frowns at me and I keep laughing at his obvious bad taste in wardrobe.

"I love you Myrnin, you can always make me laugh."

I walk over to him and give him a kiss. He doesn't kiss me back at first, still mad about me putting down his fashion sense.

Then after a long moment he kisses me back, taking me and dipping me almost to the floor. Hey the man may not be able to dress him self, but he sure can kiss and make love like a pro.

I put on something nice. A nice business suit that is stripped like a zoot suit.

"My love you look beautiful today."

"I know" I say as he smiles at me.

"What! Your rubbing off on me"

"Are you ready, lets go. He says as we walk towards the portal.

"Wait we really need to keep this to are self's. There no need to agitate Amelie if we don't have to, yes."

"Ok" I say sadly.

I Just want the whole world to know he's mine, and I cant tell anyone.

"I love you my little Claire." he says as he grabs my face with his strong hands.

"I love you to."

"One more kiss before we go." He says with a smile.

We kiss each other with passion and hunger for a long time.

"We don't have to go. We could just stay here and be with each other." I say kissing his neck alluringly.

"No, we have to go somebody has to take care of Shane."

We step through the portal ready to get are revenge on Shane for what he has done to use. YES!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: I only got one review which is disappointing. So thank you feelbz01 for the one nice review. Please review if you would like me to continue, thank you.**

**Claire's point of view:**

Me and Myrnin walk to Amelie's office separate from each other. Which is sad considering he is the love of my life.

Amelie forbid us to be together. So I guess now our sweet, hot passionate love affair has to be a secret one. Which is fine with me as long as I get to be with him.

We walk in and Oliver's standing there with the same dumb look on his face as usual.

"There's the love birds now." He says trying to keep him self from laughing.

"Shut up Oliver! What happens in are personal life is none of you business." Myrnin says very seriously looking like he was ready to kill him.

"Be quiet, the both of you. Amelie demands. That's over with and its not happening any more."

That what she thinks. She can't keep me and Myrnin away from each other for ever, I thought to my self.

"Every one have seat. We came here for a reason. A common need the need for justice. We need to find Shane and punish him for what he has done. Oliver we need to know more about this under ground city. We need to know what we are up against. Oliver I'm sending you on this very important mission can you handle it."

"Yes Amelie of course."

"Good, Myrnin I need you to put the vampire signal out there. We need every vampire and human that is able to go to war."

"Very well my lady, as you wish."

"Ok lets get going."

"Amelie is there any thing I can do?" I asked her.

"Yes Claire I need you to help Myrnin. There's some thing else both of you can do."

"Yes."

"Make sure you are sticking to your word about not have a intimate affair. We don't have time for nonsense. I know you guys believe that you are in love, but its better this way."

My god who dose she think she is. Its her way, or death. When she needs something she demands you to follow her. When you need something, the answer is always no. Unless she can find away that it will benefit her.

"You know Amelie it wouldn't be so bad if me and Myrnin were together."

"I don't have to answer to you Claire. I have my reasons for forbidding you two from being with each other. He's a vampire, your a human. He is one of the most dangerous vampires I know. I did this for your guys safety and for this town."

"Amelie I would never do any thing to hurt my Claire. I might have when I was ill, but not now. I love her Amelie she is the love of my life don't you understand. You are judging me for something I did when I was sick. I couldn't help what happened to Ada and what I did to Claire, because it was out of my control."

"Amelie." he started to say before she cut him off.

"Is that all. I have more important things to do. I don't have time to justify my self to you."

I just stood there in shock. How could she be so selfish. Myrnin's her best friend and she don't care about him. Myrnin would die for Amelie, and she won't even let him live his own life.

Myrnin looked really depressed. He opened the portal back to the lab and we stepped through.

"She need to get off her thrown and pull the stick out of her ass."

Myrnin came to me and wrapped me in a strong bear hug.

"Such bad language for a lady."

"I'm sorry my love it just she's so selfish."

"What do you want to do my love?" I ask him.

"Well first things first we need to collaborate the machine so it sends out the signal to the vampires. We need to get every one on are side. We don't know what we are up against. Lets hope Oliver's getting some information on that."

He says then kisses me so passionately I melt and my heart fells like it going to explode.


	23. Chapter 23

**Shane's point of view:**

**Chapter 23 enjoy and review:**

That was the most intense thing I have ever done. That should show these vamps that we are serious.

"Dad, what do we do now?"

"Shane don't worry I have every thing covered. I have a spy on the inside. Don't worry. There he is now."

"Oliver my man what's happening."

I can't believe It. Are spy is Oliver. I always knew he was as snake.

"Dad isn't the point of this to get rid of the vampires not join them."

"Yes son, but we someone like him on our side. With out him this will never work."

"Alright I don't trust you Oliver but I guess he's right".

'Of course he's right. You planning on going up against Myrnin and Amelie. Not to mention your very persistent ex. You will need all the help you can get."

'So Oliver what's the word. What do we do now?"

"Myrnin has sent out the signal to all the vampires. So they will have an army. If we can some how get to that machine and reprogram it to help us, we will be unstoppable."

"So how we do that with crazy vampo and his sluty girlfriend guarding it. They will killing us." I said.

"Some how we have to incapacitate him. I have a plan, leave that part up to me. In the mean time I suggest you to get your people together. Since you are not vampires I suggests you load up a arsenal like your going to fight a army of them. I will be back with more information. Don't do any thing stupid while I'm gone."

Oliver said and just like that he was gone.

"Dad."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure about this." I ask him.

"I have never been more sure about any thing in my life. This town has destroyed are family and are life's, now its time they to payed."


End file.
